Suikoden IV Tale of the twins
by Bloodwitch Raven
Summary: explains inside ch.1 please R&R. I do not own Suikoden VI, they belong to Konami *chapter 2, fixed*
1. Chapter 1

**New story, new story! New story for you guys!**

**Thought I try an old favorite of my. Pretty much it's re-telling the story of Suikoden IV. That's the difference you say? Well. The main hero will have a twin sister. Don't worry, it won't effect the story completely. And if any you ask about her name, don't. I have know idea where and why I chosen it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ****DO NOT OWN**** Suikoden, they are owned by...Konami own it, right?**

_Towards the west of the great sea lies an island nation called Gaien._

_In this nation stands the city of Razril, where an unassuming man and his twin sister trains diligently at the naval academy there, soon to become Knights of Gaien._

_Years ago they had been taken in by the Vingerhut family and was raised with their best friend Snowe._

_their other good friends, Tal, Keneth, Paula, and Jewel, also attend the naval academy with them._

_Tomorrow, at long last, is graduation day at the naval academy._

_Our story unfolds with these friends as they return to Razril on their training vessel..._

_Normal PoV_

Lazlo and Lalo are twins even though their appearance are somehow similar both have light brown hair and blue eyes.

Lalo's hair goes pass her shoulders by two inches and is tied with a red ribbon in a loosely downward pony tail. And Lazlo's hair was short, but it's bit long too, and tied around his forehead is a red cloth that the ends hanged to the end of his neck.

Lazlo and Lalo are on the ship's rails, enjoying the view of the sky and sound of the ocean's waves. 'Till... The trainee saw something and told his friend to get the captain. Just as the trainee pass the two. They saw an 'enemy' ship coming their way. "They're here." Said their best friend, Snowe. "Are you two ready? Don't worry. It'll be all right." Snowe reassured them. "you'll guys see. I'm going to take command." Then he turned to the crew. "Is everyone ready?" Hearing the crew saying 'Yeah' and 'Let's show them that we're made of' and 'Will kick there ass' and such. "Let's go!" Snowe commanded.

Not very long 'till the ship started to shake from the massive impacted from the enemy ship. Lazlo and Lalo saw Snowe come up to them. "We're in trouble! They're starting to board us!" As Snowe got done. Lalo saw two figures approach. "Snowe! Behind you!" Lalo yelled. Snowe heard her and saw them. "Oh! Th-They're here?"

Snowe, Lazlo, and Lalo all draw their swords out to see a man looks to in his 50's, he has brown hair and a brown beard to match, he's very muscular and well builder. His weapon of choice is a double-edged sword. The other one was a woman in her early 30's, she has blond hair all in a tight bun and a circlets across her forehead, she's a bit thin, but somewhat build. Her weapon of choice is a rod.

The three of them fought the the man and young woman for a short time. "Commander..." Snowe started. "How easily we boarded you, Captain Snowe! Had this been a real battle, I could have approached you from behind while you weren't looking and..." Commander Glen said as he walked towards Snowe and took out his sword and pretended to cut down Snowe. "Slash! Like that. For a captain, you lack a sense of awarenss. Watch yourself! You hear me?" Commander Glen asked. "Y-Yes, sir. I'll be more careful sir!"

"Good. Lazlo, you still seem to be up for more action. How about a little one-on-one?" Command Glen asked. "Lazlo, this will be a good opportunity for you to practice your fighting." Vice-Commander Katarina advised. "In that case, let's do it." Lazlo accepted.

_Lalo's PoV_

When big brother accepted the challenge from the Commander. I decided to talk to Paula about the graduation while I had the chance. But in truth, I'm afraid to go threw with it. I got to the beam ladder to the crow's nest. I got a glimps on what the others were doing, Jewel and Tal having a conversion and Keneth was looking out into the ocean. After that, I climbed the beam ladder and finally got to the top, and poped my head out and said "Hi, Paula! Got a minute?" I remember that every time I pop up to talk to Paula, she always gets jumpy and try to attack me. Guess she thought I was an enemy or something.

And I always sit next to my favorite elf on the crow's nest. "You looked a little worried Lalo. Is something wrong?" I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm a little scared that I..." I began to trailed off, and broke eye contact from Paula to the wooded floor of the crow's nest. "there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm sure you'll pass. We all will." I looked at Paula with a gentle smile and told her thanks, cause to me; she is the sister I always wanted.

"Paaaauuullllaaaa! Laaaallloooo! Let's go!" Both Paula and Lalo heared Jewel calling them. "Well, we should get to the others before Jewel desides to come up here and throw us from here to the deck." Paula always laughs then I say that about Jewel, cause I always get the feeling that Jewel will throw us off the crow's nest one of these days.

"See you at the Kindling Ritual, Paula." Was all I said.

_Normal PoV_

When the ship dock at Razril's naval academy. Snowe was waiting for Lazlo and Lalo to catch up to him. "Well, shall we head for the training halls? We have to hear Commander Glen's speech."

As everyone of the trainees stood in a rows being a foot away from each other. Commander Glen gave his speech; it was about the his experiences with the Kooluk seven years ago. That one Kooluk vessel defeated the Gaien Knights. Troy was the commander of that fleet.

"You must all strive to become knights even greater than Troy! Do you understand? Such a humiliating experience must not be repeated!" Then Commander Glen looked at everyone of us. "I have trained you with this intention in mind, I trust that you will all live up tp my expectations. The fate of Gaien is in your hands." Than a brief silents as Vice-Commander Katarina looked at Commander Glen. "...That is all. Congratulations graduats!" As he said. all the trainees saluted to both Commander Glen and Vice-Commander Katarina as they saluted them back.

"Starting tomorrow, your duty is to patrolling the neighboring waters. In other words, guard duty. Do your best and do not let your guard down. Also your official equipment is still in production. We will contact you when it is complete."

"Let's go you two. Everyone's waiting at the harbor. It's finally time for the Kindling Ritual."

"Sorry, Paula and Jewel said they want to see me for something. I'll catch up you two at the party, later." Both Snowe and Lazlo wonder what Paula and Jewel want to see Lalo for. "Well, I guess it's the two of us now. Let's go, Lazlo."

_Lalo's PoV_

I ran to the inn as quickly as I could to where Paula and Jewel want to meet me. The two where standing outside the inn's doors. I came up to them and said. "Hey Paula! Hey Jewel! You both said you need me to see for something?" I asked in wondering that it was. I followed my two friends inside the inn.

"We have a little present for you." Jewel bluntly said. I was going to ask them why they got me a present. 'Till they were holding a box to me. I looked at them then the box then back at them. So, I took the box and start examining it. I try to figure out what it is, 'till I thought I just open it anyway.

As I carefully untied the ribbon, and then ripped the warping paper off. I took a deep breath and opened the box's top; but I didn't expecked they get me a actual present. "Oh, you guys didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh, Lalo! you don't have to be so modest"

"But... I didn't get you guys anything."

"Your kindness is always been your gift to us. It's time we re payed you and your brother with our own."

I was about to protest. But stopped myself and thought back when we all frist meet, and our time together as trainees. In truth. Me and Lazlo didn't care about receiving rewarded or gifts. Is this what is like to be thanked? I have to admit, it's a little embarrassing; bein' the center of attention and all. So, in the end. I accept the gift from my two sisters that me and my brother know for so long.

"The Kindling Ritual!"

_Normal PoV_

"Ahem... And now, to celebrate the initiation of these magnificent new Knights...!" As Lord Vincent Vingerhut spoke. The night sky was lit up with fireworks.

"Wow... It's so beautiful..." Snowe began, as the three watch the fireworks go off. "I wish the days like this could just go on forever..." Both Lazlo and Lalo looked at Snowe as he said. "Forgive me... A knight should not speak from his heart so freely. Please, forget everything that I just said." As Snowe said. There was a brief silences as Snowe took a few steps in front of the twins. "Well then, what do you guys want to do now?" Snowe asked the twins. "Do you two feel like staying and taking a look around?"

_Lazlo's PoV_

As the three of us walked around, talking to the people at the party. Me, Snowe and Lalo were about to head to the naval academy. When a Nay-Kobold named Chiepoo came up to us.

"Oh! Hey, hey, Mr. Knights and miss. knight!" The Nay-Kobold called to us. "We're not officially Knights yet. We're trainees... Though, we're graduating today." Snowe explained. "Fine, fine... But you should know that a girl got taken away by pirates just now! I think it was kidnapping..."

We were shocked by this. "Wh-What did you say? Hurry up and give us some more details!" Snowe demanded.

"Oh, okay... A-Anyway, they headed toward the back street! Please go help her!" He told us. Then said that he should get back up. Snowe told us that we have no choice and we'll check it out. So we headed to the back street to find them.

It wasn't hard to find them. The two pirates asked what we're doing here. Then a small voice spoke. It was the little girl. "I came to help that girl!" Snowe heroically said.

_Normal PoV_

"Two against three. Easy win!" The twins said after the fight with the pirates.

"Thank you!"

"Be careful now. Can you make it back to your father by yourself?" Lalo said with consern.

"Yes! See you later!"

Later they went back to the Chiepoo. "Oh, Mr. Knights and Miss. Knight! I guess that girl turned out okay. What a relief..." And with that Snowe walk the twins to the academy to said good-night. And for training tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, new chapter!**

**I better say this now, or I'll forget it. Those who are reading this: I have a challenge for you,**

**I want you to try a story like mine or your way. Does not matter what it is! Twin brother, Younger sister, Older Brother, Whatever! Simple, yes.**

**Now the disclaimer. I DO NOT own Suikoden IV. Lalo I do own.**

_Lalo's PoV_

"Good morning, big brother!" I said as I gave Lazlo a hug. "Your in a good mood today sis." wondering what it could be, "What can I say Lazlo," I answered, "now, then. Let's go see Snowe, Kay?"

The two of us went to the enterence of the academy, to meet up with Snowe. "*Yawn*... Good morning, you guys." Snowe said. "Tal and the others said they were going to head over to the training hall." He informed us. "Shall we head over there to too?" So, the three of us head over there.

When, we got there, we finally found Tal, Jewel, Keneth and Paula waiting for us.

"There you three are!"

"Good morning, Lazlo. Good morning Lalo." jewel said. "You two want to get some training in?"

"Yes." The both of us said.

_Lazlo's PoV_

After training. Snowe wanted us to pick teams. So we picked Paula and Tal. Paula's Wind Rune is very useful against group of enemies, and Tal's Earth Rune is great for defense against the enemies. All of us went to the docks to 'patrol' the sea.

"You're going on patrol aren't you? Go ahead and use the ship behind me."

I chose to deliver the document to Middleport. After a long trip and fight creatures. We finally reached Middleport.

"Big brother! Can we look around, abit?" Lalo asked, "I don't see any harm in it, sure!" Lalo jumped up and down in excitement, as me and Lalo, walked down the road to reached the town's square, so we be familiar with the town if it was attacked. And gather supplies; in case, as we got back to Razril, after exploring Middleport a bit longer. The Knight thanked us on a 'job well done'. After Completing the rest of our duties. Vice-Commander Katarina came up to us. "Platoon Leader Snowe, please report the results of your patrol."

"There were no serious problems." Snowe said "Some creatures attacked us, but it was fairly peaceful, as expected."

"Understood. Recently, there have been rumors of the Pirate Brandeau expanding his area of influence." Vice-Commander explained. "Be sure to remain vigilant."

"By the way, Snowe, Lazlo and Lalo, there is a separate mission for you three. Please visit the Commander later."

"What? A separate mission?" My sister said in surprised to hear a important mission, 'Must be very important, for the Commander to give the three of us this mission.' I thought wonder why, "Yes, you will receive detailed instructions from the Commander. I will returning to the Hall now, so you three should hurry along as well."

_Lalo's PoV_

After saying good-bye to Paula and Tal.

We all went to see what the mission is, Snowe's father; Lord Vincent, is here?

"Good, you're here my son."

"So you three are here. Good work on your patrol mission." Commander praised us. "I am relieved to have completed my first mission without a mishap." Snowe said with pride.

"So, Commander, what is this separate mission you speak of?" I said to chance the subject.

"Haha, impatient are we?" Vice-Commander said, to me. "Snowe, Lazlo, and Lalo... Let me introduce you to our client, Mr. Ramada."

"Nice to meet you. I am Ramada of Orark Maritime Trade. So, Sir Glen, are these the...?" Mr. Ramada asked,

"Indeed, these are the ones I spoke about earlier."

"Aren't they still just children?" I couldn't help it, but giggle at what Mr. Ramada said, "We are hardly children." I told him,

"I am a Knight of Gaien, Snowe Vingerhut." Snowe said. with, that annoying prided, of his Likewise, I'm Lazlo, and this is my twin sister Lalo." Lazlo said for me. I didn't say anything. Just bow to him. "But... That is..."

"There is no need for concern." Vice-commander reassured him. "Numerous training expeditions have left them quite familiar with the Iluya area."

"But... There is a risk of pirate attacks on this route."

"No ordinary pirate will stand a chance against a Marines Academy graduate who is skilled in handling a Rune Cannon." Commander spoke, "Have no fear."

"I see... Well, if you say so." Mr. Ramada finally admitted, "Sir Snowe, Sir Lazlo and Ma'ma Lalo... I would like to entrust you three to guide us to Iluya." Mr. Ramada decided, "It sounds pitiful, but we were attacked by monsters on our way home from Middleport. We ended up drifting here..." He explained. "We felt that it was in our best interests to have someone familiar with the area guide us."

"The Iluya area, is it? We trained in that region of the sea many times." Remembering the island, Iluya till Snowe interrupted, it "It will not pose a problem for us."

"Just in case, we will travel at your discretion." Mr. Ramada said. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Are you going to Iluya to trade?" Vice-Commander asked.

"Yes. Southern spices are popular in this area."

_Lazlo's PoV_

"Snowe, I am appointing you as captain. Do your best." Commander Glen said, "Sir Glen, isn't this mission too simple for Snowe? I wouldn't mind at all if you sent him to lead the front lines." Lord Vingerhut complained.

"My Lord, I understand... However, I believe tasks such as this are also necessary for your son's future."

"I see... Very well, then... Snowe, we are all counting on you to do your best. Do not disappoint us."

"Y-Yes, sir! I will do my best!" Snowe said, "Well then, Captain Snowe. Please make your preparations." Vice-Commander Katarina instructed. "Understood, ma'am."

"Mr. Ramada, I sense your uneasiness." Lalo spoke, "But I believe we can alleviate your concerns once you've seen us out to sea." Mr. Ramada looked at my sister in awe as she spoke. "Until then, please have faith in us."

"I suppose so." Mr. Ramada admitted, "Just let me know when you are ready. In the meantime, I'll make preparations of my own." Snowe nodded. "I understand." I said, "We will leave now. Let's go, Lazlo, Lalo." Snowe said as we're leaving, and closed the door, "I'm going to be a captain... a real captain. This time, it's not training." Snowe barged, "I have to do my best."

"Well, shall we get ready for our voyage?" I asked them. Snowe and Lalo nodded at me. "Don't worry Snowe. You'll be a great captain!" Lalo with reassured him.

Trust None if your reading this: I want to Thank you for the inspiration for your story! I hope you accept this challenge too.

Plllllleeeeaaaassssseeeeeeee ! R&R EVERYONE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I DO not OWN, Suikoden IV.**

**And I would like to thank HatsuNeru's review ^_^ and let me know if there's spell grammars and what not, and also if you have any ideas or just to help out.**

**Let me know, kay?**

**And also, there will be some switch up to the story, so look out for if there will be a '**_**Normal PoV's**_**' got it?**

_Lazlo's PoV_

After Lalo encourage Snowe, we reached the Main Entrance of the academy. "Oh, I'm going to go check on the ship." Snowe suddenly said, "Okay, We'll meet up with you later, then." I wonder if Snowe's getting cold feet.

And as Snowe left. Me and Lalo went to the market, to equip our 'new' Runes, we got them from our friends. As a graduation gift. I got a Water Rune, Lalo got a Fire Rune.

Afterwords; we did some shopping for supplies, as we got done, getting what we needed. "Hey, big brother. Who are those two at the pier?"

As she said, I took notice that there are two people at the pier. I didn't recognized them, so I presumed that there with Mr. Ramada, Then I began to notice that Lalo was approaching them. I tried to tell her to not stick her nose in other peoples business. Course, she doesn't listen to me, or anyone as a matter of fact.

_Lalo's PoV_

As I draw closer too them, hearing there conversation; "Oh man... We've come so far just to buy THAT?" The young man complained, "And now we've drifted into Gaien territory! This is ridiculous!" The young woman reassured him, "We need to leave his area of the sea as quickly as possible."

"We're running late as it is." the young man was freaking out! "I'll bet Mr. Ramada's gonna chew us out. Man this stinks." As they continued there argument, Lalo was in deep thought, _'I can see why, Mr. Ramada would worry about us.'_ "I envy them, so much." I spoke out loud, without knowing. Which the two took notice my presences,

"Oh... Well... That is... I mean..."

I feel more of an idiot then the young man there, my brother just came, "I'm sorry. My sister is very nosy." Lazlo apologized for me, "I hope it wasn't too important?"

_Lazlo's PoV_

"It's nothing, really!" The young woman reassured us, "Honestly, nothing. Nothing at all." I nodded to them, then I motive Lalo away from them. As the two were arguing. Still. I was about to give her the same lecture about spying on others people. When I saw that, She looked pretty down, so I dropped the subject. For now. "Come on, sis. Let's go see Snowe."

Was all I said to her, nether of us spoken a word, when we gotten to the Hall's entrance.

We caught up with Snowe, he told us that he's ready for the voyage to Illuya, when he notice that Lalo was quiet. And Snowe asked Lalo if she was alright, she told him 'it's nothing' which we both know it's something; when we walk to the Audience Chambers in awkward silents.

I told Mr. Ramada that we're ready, but before we could leave. Vice-Commander stopped us, "Well, Captain Snowe, if anything happens, send a nasel bird-" Not realizing her mistake, Snowe interrupted her, making it worse! "To communicate, we know." He remind her, "Have faith in me, I will not disappoint you."

Me and Lalo saw Commander's face, he was mad, and did a good job in not showing it.

I saw Mr. Ramada curiously he asked, what's a nasel bird. Commander told Mr. Ramada that it's nothing to worry about it, I think he's worried about my sister than wondering about the nasel bird.

"Well, Mr. Ramada, shall we get going?" Lalo said cheery, "Oh, y-yes..." coming back to the current situation,

"Um, we're counting on you three to see us though safely."

_Lalo's PoV_

As Snowe, me and my brother heading towards the ship,

"Ma'am Lalo!"

It was Mr. Ramada. "Mr. Ramada, is something wrong?" Mr. Ramada shook his head, in response. "I just... Would like to speak with you in private," After awhile, I agreed to his request, as he lead me to the very end of the other port in town. The young man and young woman from before are here too, for some odd reason,

"Before we go any further. I want to introduce you, to Akaghi-"

"Hey!"

"And Mizuki-"

"Hello."

I said hi to both of them. Then told Mizuki, that her I like her dress and its cute. Her face when red and Akaghi laughed at her about my comment.

"This isn't why I'm here. is it?" Mr. Ramada nodded, with a worried look, "Yes. Mizuki and Akaghi told me that happen earlier." I broke away eye contact, then told them, "Sorry, about that, I... Can be nosy some times..."

"Actually... That's not what we want talk about."

I looked at Akaghi in shock, as if he grow a third head. "Then, what is it you guys, wanted to talk anyway?" looked at me, "Sir Glen told us that you and your brother are orphans."

Mizuki asked, "I heard you said that:you 'envied' us, why?" I was quiet for awhile, trying to come up with an answer, for them. Once I took a deep breath. "It was... that Mr. Ramada ...Acts like a father to you guys..." Mizuki and Akaghi looked shocked;even Mr. Ramada. "Is that the reason you looked depressed, before?" Mizuki elbowed Akaghi, in the stomach for saying it;out loud. "It's OK," I told them, "I've come to terms with it, besides..." I started becoming quiet for a moment.

Remembering my idol, Kika. And my dream, "Who I was, doesn't make me, who I am today."

Mr. Ramada stood there quietly. Thinking. "I, see..." Then said, "Thank you, for your time. Ma'am Lalo." Mr. Ramada said, as I said my 'good-byes' to them.

"I hope we can meet again someday!" As I head back to Lazlo and Snowe.

_Ramada's PoV_

As our, ship pulled out. We followed one of Gaien's ships to Illuya, that Captain Snowe, Sir Lazlo and his twin sister, Ma'ma Lalo is on. Akaghi broke the awkward silents. "Hope we don't, run into any pirates, along the way."

Mizuki replied. "Of course, we're run into pirates. With the cargo, we have."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it!"

Mizuki open her mouth, but, closed it. "You mean," I spoke for Mizuki, "we don't run into, the pirate, Brandeau." Akaghi nodded, "Yeah, I mean. Lalo is really cool and all, but..."

Mizuki finish's him, "But you don't, want her AND her brother, to know our true motives, right?" Akaghi nodded slowly. "Let's pray that... this be a quiet voyage." I reassured them.

_Lalo's PoV_

As we're about to approach Illuya. Snowe joined me and Lazlo, at the, star broad side of the ship. He looked like he seen a ghosts or something, "You alright, Snowe?" Lazlo was the first to ask. He was quiet at first, but.

"Mr. Ramada said, his cargo was spices." Lazlo and me looked at him, wondering what he mean, but Snowe continued on.

"It wasn't spices." Snowe told us, "It was Rune cannons shells, big one too." Lazlo and I, never looked this shocked, before, "Five to ten times larger than the ones we use." None of us, said anything, Lazlo wondering why they would lie to Commander Glen and Vice-Commander Katarina.

But, me... I'm afraid what they plan to use it for...

"You-you think will be ok?"

Lazlo told him that it will. But...

One thing cross my mind, "You guys don't think... That Mr. Ramada, is with the Cray Trading Company?" The two looked at me and starting to wonder themselves.

_2 Hours Later..._

As me and Lazlo are talking about if another war will start. We heard Snowe calling us over to him, then heard him say out loud. "That ship..." I look over to it and it says '6 masts'. The 6 masts ship fired at us, as Snowe was giving out an order, Lazlo grabbed me and thrown me on the floor and covered me from the blasted. As I Lazlo lift himself up, and me in to a sitting position, after Lazlo made sure I was unharmed; We saw Snowe laying next to us. Lazlo crawled up to him and check to see he's alright. But... "Ow! My arm!" Snowe screamed, "I-Ican't feel my arm!"

When the Senior Knight came up to Snowe, asking what his orders are. He STILL thinks his arm is broken or something. Then, another blasted came out and Snowe saw a body of one of the Knights and wanted to run from the battlefield.

"...R-Reture to port! Go to full speed! Quickly!" He screamed, the Senior Knight, looked at Snowe and said that if we run from them, then the ship Mr. Ramada, Akaghi and Mizuki will die! Snowe didn't even care about them... That made me so mad I wanted to punch him! He starts to look at Lazlo asking for a decision. He stood there, shocked. After a short silents, Lazlo chosen to make a stand and fight Brandeau.

"Yes, sir!" The Knight stood up quickly, "Hard to starboard! We'll close in on the enemy ship at full speed!" Snowe just sat there surprised by this, "I'm the captain here!" He tried to command the knight. The knight just looked at him and left him there, He than looked at us as if we've comited mutiny against him.

Snowe asked us a stupid question, another blast from _6 masts_ hit the ship, and Snowe got up and ran from us.

_Lazlo's PoV_

"I can't believe him!" I heard Lalo say about Snowe. Knowing Lalo, she's NOT going to let this go, " Come on, Lalo, We got work to do." She nodded, and we prepare for our battle.

As we finished one of the _6 masts_ ships, Brandeau's ship is fully ablaze, "Its heading for us!" Lalo yelled, " two of the knights came up to us and giving the reports of the enemy and its crew boarding us. He was telling us how many of are, and all of a sudden. He was cut off, and started to fell to the floor, on his back were three knives.

A laughter caught our attention, we looked at a strange little Assassin and with is the pirate Brandeau.

Me and Lalo drawn our swords and the knight that was with us did the same.

"Lalo - you two will distract the 'Assassin'. And I'll-"

"No!" Lalo cut me off and was going to say that 'I won't let you' or something along the lines. "Lalo, I know, but please trust me on this one!" She was about to say something but, close her mouth and nodded.

"Alright, then..." As I charge for Brandeau, the knight and my sister go after his 'friend'. As I try to keep up with him. And away from the others so that the 'Assassin' is defeated, Lalo and the knight knock out the 'Assassin' Brandeau try to kill the Knight, as he dodge and blocked his attacks, I was getting his attention while Lalo heals the knight's wounds.

As I dodge three of his attacks, I was able to get his right shoulder, and he decided to go after Lalo instead...

I chased after him, but couldn't reach him...

The knight saw him coming and Lalo was able to block his attack in time, and counterattack him by slicing his left leg.

Eventually, we were able to give the 'Infamous' pirate as he ended up losing to us.

_Lalo's PoV_

As Brandeau and his friend are worn out from the fight. The knight surrounded the two and begin to arrested them.

But, something didn't feel quite right, all of a sudden. Lazlo notice that I was quite nervous, "What's wrong, sis?" As soon he started asking me, something was happening to Brandeau's left hand. From what we could tell, it was a Rune. The assassin was Screaming at the knights and us to run. Of course, we didn't listen to him and he keep saying to run away and that 'We'll be turned to ash!' _Why would he say weird thing like that?_ I thought as the red light on Brandeau's Rune glowed brighter and for a split second, I could see that it was killing everything.

Lazlo was shielding me, but. a green light was shielding us, and nothing.

_Lazlo's PoV_

Am I dead? All I could see was darkness, but, for some reason I can smell smoke. I started to open my eyes and see that Lalo was unconscious.

And to heard someone alive;in pain, but alive!

I started to stand up, as Brandeau was saying something odd... "Uhh..." I heard Lalo regain conscious, but what Brandeau said, caught our attention. "Will you...be...next?"

As the two of us stood, Lalo was about the get on her feet when Brandeau yelled. "Stay down, Girl!" This caught both of us by surprised, "This isn't your fight..." He quietly said, I didn't understand why Brandeau said that. But that is one thing we agreed on...

_Lalo's PoV_

Why in the hell, would Brandeau say that! I mean, the last part I got but...

My mind raced as I watch the two battle it out. I was starting to scared about if we are going to make it out alive or not...

Hours past, as Lazlo won his fight with Brandeau. At the same time, I saw Commander running up to me, "Are you alright, Lalo?" I nodded in responds, but Commander run towards Lazlo and caught him before he fallen to the ground. Commander was glad that we're alive.

Once we know that Brandeau is unconscious, the Commander is tending to our injures. As finished with the last of Lazlo's wounds, "Finish me...now..." Me and Commander looked at Brandeau to see that he regain conscious, "Please..." As Commander walked up to Brandeau, him hand started to glow.

Commander was examining his hand to see if its a Rune...

"That pattern..." As he said those words, the Rune was flouting off of Brandeau's left hand. As it was in the air, Brandeau starts to laugh, "It's your turn now...!"

The Rune went towards the Commander and his left hand started to glow, "Now..." He said as he turns to ashes, "I'll be...free..." I'm really scared now! And as Commander looked at his hand, it glowed brightly and was hurting the Commander! I felt completely useless. All I did was watch as the Commander endured the pain...

The red light dimmed, the Commander fall to the floor, "L-Lalo...?" As two other knight came to see the Commander is hurt, I hugged Lazlo and told him to never do anything like that! Never!


	4. Chapter 4

_Lazlo's PoV_

Its been three days sense, that attack. Lalo's injuries are nothing seriously. But me, I had the worst... I thought it might take me weeks to fully heal. But luckily, I had only a few small cuts and bruises.

As I was walking out of my room, to get some fresh air.

"Hey there." I heard, Snowe said as he approached me. "Feeling better?" He asked, "Yeah, I was going to get some air." I answered, "Why? Lalo still mad at you?" Snowe stiffen a bit at the mere mention. "Well, anyway," Snowe changed the subject, "if your up for it, how about a little walk into town?"

I nod at his offer, "Yeah, I was going to see how Lalo is holding up, anyway."

"I have somethings to pick up, too." It was a little strange about what he said, but as we're about to leave the courtyard. Two knights called out to us, "Hey! You're already up and walking?"

Me and Snowe turned around, to meet them. "Yeah, although Lalo DID said that, I should get some air 'once in a while'." The knights laughs lightly about it, knowing that its true. "Oh. And speaking of Lalo, she wanted us to tell you that, she's at the market, Vice Commander asked her to pick a few ingredients for Funghi." I looked at them, and asked. "When will she be back?" One of them answered, "Before dinner, she guessed." The other knight said, "You know, you did quite well back there."

"Yeah," his friend said, "it was amazing."

Despite everyone's worry, of the Commander but. He escaped with only small injuries too.

Snowe walked up to them, "I can't believe you two!" He was trying to sound very 'authority' like, about it. "Didn't you two see what happen three days ago?" Trying to sound worried, "The Commander's wounds were hardly small!"

Than the knight voice chanced, "Well, well." He said, "Shouldn't the ex-Captain with a 'seriously injured arm' be getting some rest right now?" There was sarcasm in the knight's voice, especially the 'seriously injured arm' part... Snowe was VERY mad about that. And he wanted to leave. I thank them for telling me about Lalo. And they left. As Snowe was mumbling about some thing. He notice that I was here, "Anyway," To change the subject. "I need to get some Mega Medicine." Than he asked I go with him, I nodded thinking about, if he hates me and Lalo for what happen.

As we're heading to town, Snowe lead me to the shop that sells the Mega Medicine.

He told me that he's been thinking of buying it for the Commander. And said "If I have enough, I'll get some to you, too." It might come in handy one day, I guess...

As we went inside, the shop keeper approached us, "My, my, young Master Snowe!" He greeted Snowe, "It is an honor to have your visit!" And asked for his apology for the 'filthy shop' he says. "It's all right." than he asked the shop keeper if he have any Mega Medicine left. the shop keeper has some left and will wrap some up for him. Snowe thank him, after words.

And gave him the Mega Medicine and we both leaved the store.

As we are out of the shop. "Hey you two!" Lalo walked up to us and asked me if I heard the news. I was about to ask her,

"Hey, look!" A man was pointing at me and says to a lady. "See them? They say that's the knights who save Sir Glen." She see us too. "Oh, you mean those two? They're are knights, too?" The woman remembers me and Lalo, when we were running errands and such.

_Lalo's PoV_

"At any rate, the young Master must feel pretty safe with those two strong knights by his side."

_OK, I didn't need to hear THAT!_ "That's odd timing." I joked about it. I saw Snowe's face that he was pissed off about it. "Let's get going." He said, as he didn't even look at us! That jerk!

As the three of us head back, to the Hall. I told Lazlo about that Rune that Brandeau had and the Commander has it too. Lazlo and Snowe 'escorted'. As they called it. Me to Funghi, so that I can give him the ingredients he needs. As we are coming up to the kitchen, "Hey Lazlo. It's almost dinner time! Can you give the Commander his meal?" As Funghi asked Lazlo, across the hallway,

"Hey Funghi! I got those Ingredients you wanted!" I yelled to him, as I hold up the bags. "Oh. Perfect timing Lalo!"

"Hey, came you two do me a favor?" We both looked at him, and Lazlo had to ask him what it was... "Can you give the Commander this medicine? Sorry, I have some errands to run." Lazlo looked at me, wanting to forgive Snowe. I signed and spoke, "Alright, alright. Fine we'll do it." Snowe said thank you to both of us, and gave Lazlo the medicine. He than said, "And that time..." He started, "I really couldn't move my arm."

Guessing he was hoping we believe him about it.

Me and Lazlo entered the kitchen and I gave Funghi the ingredients. "Thanks Lalo." he said with a smile. "And here you are, Lazlo." Funghi hands him the meal, "Now take this meal to him before it gets cold."

Lazlo nodded, and we left the kitchen.

"Hey, big brother. Mind if I joined you?"

_Lazlo's PoV_

As she asked me that, "Sure! You were going to tell the Vice Commander, that your choirs is done, anyway." She laughed at it knowing that its true.

So me and Lalo are going up the spiral stairs and to the Commander's room. On the second floor. Lalo knocked on the door for me and said, "Vice Commander? Its me;Lalo. And Lazlo here with the Commander's meal. May we come in?" Vice Commander, heard her and said through the door, "Oh, please come it you two."

Lalo open it for me and let me go in first. And than she came in the room and shut it gentle behind her.

Vice Commander walked up to me and took the tray to give the Commander. "Thank you, as always." As she takes the tray, Vice Commander notices the medicine with the meal.

"What's this?" She asked, "Some medicine, from Snowe. Vice Commander."

"From Snowe?" Lalo almost yelled, at that responds, "My..." Vice Commander was just surprised as Lalo was. "I suppose he is trying to redeem his honor." Vice Commander said, "In some ways, I guess." Lalo mumbled. "I'm sorry, you two." We heard the Commander say, "I'm sure you two don't want to be doing these menial chores forever." Me and Lalo looked at him, while Vice Commander pleaded him.

Than he dropped it. And decided to eat. That's so like the Commander, Lalo and me just smiled.

Vice Commander was a little shocked by what he said. And walked over to him and placed his meal on a table, next to his bed. "You two were there," the Commander said, as he looked at us. "so I am sure the both of you saw," he started to stare at the wall, as he said, "but that pirate was..."

Than a red light glowed as he was cut off,

"Commander!" Vice Commander, Lalo and me said in unison, He said he's sorry and ask to be alone. Me and Lalo are scared to ask, but. Vice Commander protest, then the Commander said, "Now! That's an order."

She looked at us and told us to go, before she left, she told him that if he needs anything, to send for her. And the medicine is here on the table. He nodded to her and the three of us leaved the room.

_Lalo's PoV_

After we had dinner. Me and big brother, were heading to our rooms, "Well, that was scary..." Lazlo nodded and said that we need to get some sleep, for tomorrow, so I said 'good-night' to him and went in my room. "Man! What a day..." I said to myself, as I got out of my 'Trainee armor and in to my light red short sleeve nightdress. I walked over to my bed and lay down, I was soo into my thoughts that I eventually fell asleep...

_The next morning..._

I sat up on the bed and yawn as I stretching my arms. I did my 'regular morning routine': brush hair, get undress, put my Trainee armor on, and tie my hair.

Its been, great so far. But I can help it, but think that... _Nah! It's just my imagination is all._ And I keep telling myself that, til I heard someone knocking on the door. "Just a minute!" I yelled, as I was at the door and open it, "Hey Lalo, you doing anything today?" It was Paula. "Not RIGHT now. Why?" I asked, and Jewel was with her, and they were smiling about something...

"Thought we have a 'girls day' today!" Jewel said, "You want to come? It will be like when we were kids again." Paula smiled about it. I just smiled broadly at them. "Yeah, Just-"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" We heard a female knight yell through the hallway.

We got out to the courtyard, with Tal and Keneth to see that- "Pirates?" Paula and Jewel said in unions. "How?" As I voiced that last question, "Lalo!" I wiped around to see that Lazlo running towards us. The others were panicking about what to do...

_But..._ "Lalo!" I came out of my thoughts and looked where they are, and that the answers will come later.

As everyone;including Snowe with his own crew. That it was just Paula, Tal, Keneth, Jewel, me and Lazlo, in one ship. "Jewel! Lalo! You've got the cannons!" Me and Jewel nodded with determination. "Paula, Tal and Keneth! be ready for anything!"

As Lazlo gave the orders, this... Was the quickest victory's ever, I guess...

_Lazlo's PoV_

"They're retreating!" Keneth yelled to everyone.

They all cheered that we won. "Big brother!" I turned quickly and ran to my little sister, "Lalo! Is something wrong?" As I asked, she turned to me and said. "Yeah! Snowe's 'pride' is going to get everyone killed." As she said, she pointed towards Snowe's ship _That idiot!_ "We've got to help him." I yelled to everyone.

The ship is moving as fast as we can get, _Hope we can pull off a miracle..._ "The enemy is retreating. Again." One of the knights said, "We made it! We did it big brother!" Lalo cheered as she jumps up and down, I was smiling the fact that we saved Snowe. "Hmm..." I look at Lalo, that she stop cheering, she seem to be deep in thought. "Come on, let's get to port and we can all have what's left of our R&R, Hmm?" She just looked at and nodded.

As we're just dock, the Vice Commander came up to our group.

"Vice Commander? Is something wrong?" I asked, "Oh, no. Nothing didn't happen." She dismissed it, "Actually, can you go to Commander Glen's room ASAP."

Tal, Paula, Jewel, Keneth and Lalo looked at each other and Tal said, "Just Lazlo, Ma'am?" He sounded scared, "No, Snowe has also been summoned." She reassured them. "OK... I'll make this quick guys!" I told them, "Be careful, Lazlo, okay?" I looked at her and nodded. Afterwords the Vice Commander and I went to the courtyard and up the spire stairs. I've approach the Commander's room, and when inside. I shut the door, quietly and stand next to Snowe, "I was watching the battle earlier..." My eyes widened by the fact. The Commander turned to me. "Your decision was a wise one... Continue to stay alert." I put my feet together and said, "thank you, sir. But my sister is to one you should be thanking!" Than added, "I just want my sister to be the one to get the credit..."

Commander nodded, "I will," He smiled. Than he's smile disappeared as he turned to Snowe. He looked like he was walking up to Snowe, but.

The Commander actually punched Snowe in the face. Snowe was shocked by this, as he tried to speak. The Commander cut him off! "You disappoint me..." He begins to lecture him, about teamwork and that only a fool chooses to fight alone.

"...That is all... You may both go."

At his final words Snowe left the room.

I felled sorry, for him and wish I could help him. As I was leaving to see Lalo. Than, I saw that Snowe was waiting for me.

"I stood my ground, yet once again," He sounded REAL angry this time and I was afraid that he might attack me! "and they give you and your sister the credit...!"

"What are YOU talking about?" Me and Snowe looked to see my sister is here, as she was approching us, I went over to her and act the wall between her and Snowe, so that she's doesn't get hurt. "You know what I'm talking about!" Snowe almost shouted, but it was still at my little sister. He walked up to us and I have Lalo stand behind me so that incase he starts using her as a hostage. "It's not fair." He said, "He still treats me like I was a trainee!" As he was about an inch to me, than Snowe started to back off.

A small silents took its place. And he said, "...I-I'm sorry..." Snowe than ask if we just 'forget' everything he said and that he's a little confused...

...He just left us in the hallway...

_Lalo's PoV_

"Well..." I started to say after Snowe left. "I guess, we'll be sleeping with our swords near the bed."

Lazlo nodded at this, wondering if he'll try to kill us in our sleep.

"Umm, well I was going to see if Vice Commander asked the Commander about what happen." I told Lazlo. We heard the door to the Commander's room open and closed. "Oh! Speak of the devil... Vice Commander!" I called out to her. She turned around quickly and looked to see me. "Lalo... I was going to see you." She smiled at me, I was confused as, why she would smile at me... "Anyway," She continued, "The Commander said that he'll 'speak with you in the morning.' is this alright with you?"

"Yeah." I said and said 'good-night' to her.

And I dragged Lazlo with me down the stairs and his bedroom. "Lalo!" He scowled me. He than signed, as he open the door to his room. "Night." I said to him, "Night, sis."

As he shut the door, I probably ran to my room, and quickly opening it and slamming it!

I was out of breath, and got out of me armor and into my nightdress. I placed my sword next to my bed and jumped on the bed. "Snowe better not do anything stupid..." I said as I fell asleep in seconds.

_Lazlo's PoV_

My eyes open slowly. _Ahh, what weird dream..._ "Lazlo!" My eyes snapped open as I heard Funghi called me. He was at my door so that would explain, a few things. "Why are you still in bed?" He asked, "What time is it?" Funghi looked at me and said. "its almost noon, you and Lalo missed breakfast." I was in complete shocked. That me and Lalo overslept, "Anyway, the Commander's meal is almost ready." He said to me. I got out of bed and out of my dark red PJs. And into my armor.

I got out of my room and I see Lalo in deep thought. "Hey sis." Lalo got out of her thoughts and looked at me. "Oh. Hey, big brother." She told me, "I was just thinking if, I should get some lunch or not." she gave me a sad smile, I looked at her, concerned, I asked her. "Lalo. Is everything ok?" She wave her arms and gave me nerves smile as she told me "Its nothing. Really! Just, got alot on my mind is all." She gave me a broad smile. I nodded, and I asked her to help me with the Commander's meal. Of course. She says 'yes' so that she can be 'one step close to her dream' as she says to everyone...

As we got to the Kitchen, Funghi came up to us and gave me the Commander's meal. And says that he always eats 'EVERYTHING' so he included a little more of it this time.

Of course, the same routine:Lalo knocks on the door, but. "Vice Commander? Its-" Lalo was cut off as Vice Commander told us to wait a moment. And was going to say something else but. The Commander stopped her and said "It's all right. Come in, they can heard this too."

We just looked at each other and went in anyway.

As he was eating his meal. Vice Commander started, "As for those pirates, yesterday..." She paused for a minute. "It appears they were hired by someone." Me and Lalo were shocked by this. "So they weren't acting alone, than..." Lalo said quietly, I said, _So, they weren't the usual bunch who pillage the neighboring seas..._ I thought, "I appears so..." As the Vice Commander says her attention turns to the Commander, "...So, Commander, how are you feeling?" He told her not to worry and that he's needed in battle. And that he'll recover quickly. "There is no question that someone is trying to provoke our knights."

As he said that, Vice Commander took the tray and put it on the table. "Since this morning's reports shows on pirate movements," She says, and that he uses this time to rest, "It will do you good." she told him, he scoffs at her. "See what I have to put up with?" He says out loud, than jokes about it. "A Vice Commander who confines me to bed!"

Me and Lalo couldn't help it but laugh, as he says, "Who's in charge around here anyway?" We just laughed harder. As Vice Commander said the she's only concerned for his health.

Then a strange noise was heard, wondering what it was, than...

A blast came out of nowhere. "What's going on?" Vice Commander asked no one in particularly. The three of us looked outside, "There back?" Lalo yelled. _Not good..._ As we saw the damages there causing. They somehow reached land.

There was a long silences in the room. Me and Lalo were looking at the Commander if he knew something...

Than, it hit us! "So," Commander started, "They came after the nasel birds..." We all looked at him, than said that this may be our chance to find out who this bastard is! Vice Commander realizing her mistake the other day. She asked the Commander what she should do. "Hurry, prepare our forces! They must not land!"

"Y-Yes, sir...!" Vice Commander said and she looked at us. Told us to get going and to prepare to attack.

"Yes, ma'am!" We both said.

_Lalo's PoV_

As we were out of the commander's room, Snowe came up to us. "I-It looks like there's big trouble outside!" He suddenly said, What are you doing here Snowe?" I asked suspiciously, he looked at me with shocked, as he says "I came to inform the Commander about it..."

"Snowe, perfect timing." Vice Commander said, as she came out of the Commander's room. "I want you three to proceed downstairs and gather everyone together!" She ordered,

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Snowe stammered, and we went down stairs to get everyone!

_1 hour later..._

We got ALL of the knights and trainees together, and meet up with Vice Commander, as she's beginning her speech.

"Knights of Gaien, brace yourselves for battle." She Began, "We mustn't allow these dastardly pirates to come ashore!"

"Use whatever means available!" Everyone here saluted to her. ""One last thing: I have an order from the Commander." She says, "Until further notice, you are not to come near the Hall for any reason!"

"That is his strict order! Now, hurry!"

As all of the knights and trainees left, Me, big brother, Paula and Tal. Stayed. "Lazlo." Vice Commander called, "It looks like it will be a long battle." As Vice Commander is going to help us. As the five of us head to battle. "Oh man, this is not a good day, for us!" I said, as Vice Commander got out her staff, and the rest of us got our swords ready.

_Fight after fight, these pirates are relentless!_ As everyone's fighting, the pirates are like cockroaches! The more you take out, more will take its place... "Damn it! There's still a ton of pirates out on the seas!" Tal said to everyone, "We need a new plan!" I yelled out to everyone. The Vice Commander told us to not within and keep going. Than one of the knights shouted, "THEY'RE GOING TO FIRE AT US!"

"Oh shit..." was all I could say.

As we're still fighting, the weirdest thing happen... Dark storm clouds came out of nowhere and a red light shot to the sky's from the Hall's rooftop. And the sound of blood curdling screams is enough to put anyone in a state of harm. But the red light is attacking the pirates? Destroying they ships, and forcing them to retreat;leaving nothing, but death behind it...

As everyone was wondering what happen, and what that red light was. It started to rain. After the state of confusing ended, "Vice Commander asked for everyone's attention. "Do not enter the Hall! Our priority must be assisting the injured." She ordered, "Now go!" Than she left.

As we are about to tend the injured, something hit me! I looked around like a mad man. And Lazlo, sees me doing so, "Lalo! What's wrong?" As he asked me, I answered him. "Snowe! Snowe's not here!" His eyes widen and looked around too, seeing that he's somewhere in the Hall. "Lalo! Stay here." He told me, but I didn't want to listen. Cause, I know, that Snowe might try something I we're separated! So, I followed him and as I caught up with Lazlo on the second floor of the spire. "Lalo? I told you to-" He was going to give me a lecture, so I cut him off, "Yes, I know! But did you think that Snowe could have attacked you or killed you for that matter!"

As I said that, Lazlo stood there. Dumbfounded. He nodded and told me "Alright, you can come. But I behind me, OK?" I nodded, as we went up the stairs. "Hopefully Snowe didn't do anything to the Commander." Lazlo mumbled,

as we gotten to the rooftop, Lazlo was in full view. The Commander looks hurt. But a red glow came from his left hand. "Stay there sis." As Lazlo step closer to see if the Commander is all right. I stayed at the doorway. But... Lazlo's left hand started to glow.

"What the-" The Commander fell to the ground, and '_perfect timing_' Snowe came by. He calling the Commander as he run up to him, and asked if he's all right. "Sir, what in the world is happening?" And Lazlo took another step closer, and the red light glowed brighter now.

"You...idiot..." Commander said, "You...will suffer...the same...fate..." _Why does he sound like he's dying...?_ "What do you mean?" Lazlo asked, And the light grow brightly;blinding us.

_Lazlo's PoV_

"You...idiot..." _What do you mean by that?_ "I...I am...sorry..." As he said those words, the light grow so bright that it flew off of him and on to me...

The light dimmed, and Snowe shouted as he went up to the Commander. He didn't respond at all. Snowe was shocked by this fact that...

...Commander Glen is dead...

Than the strangest thing happen... His body started to turn to ashes.

As this happen, my eyes started to grow heavy for some reason. I never felt this tired before, and nothing.

_Lalo's PoV_

"Whoa..." was all I could say as the Commander's body did the same thing that Brandeau's!

"You!" Snowe turned towards my brother, "D-Did you do something to him?" As Snowe accused him of murder, Lazlo black out. "Lazlo!" I rushed to him. Snowe crawled away from us, as Snowe screamed two knights came, by. "What is it?" the knight demanded. They went up to Snowe, to help him and said, "C-Commander Glen...is dead." The knights were shocked about this, news. "He collapsed right in front of me" He added, "...a-and then...he vanished!"

The knights couldn't believe it. Than, Snowe looked at Lazlo. "It was...him." The two knights looked at him too, I just couldn't believe this! "He... He did it to the Commander!" Snowe told them as he got up on he's feet,

"You spoiled bastard!" I yelled on top of my lungs. I as on my feet and went up to him. "How can you blame my brother for this? You do even know 'how' let alone 'why' he would do this?" As I yelled at him, Snowe was trying to 'convents' me. But I'm sure as hell not falling for it! "What prove do you have that my brother KILLED Commander Glen?" I was in Snowe's face. "Incase you forgot, I'm a witness too!"

I didn't care how mad Snowe was, "You're our friend. But I guess, we're nothing BUT trash to people like you!"

"And I will standby in trial for my one and ONLY family!" As I said those words, when Snowe slapped me with his back hand. I was shocked by this but. I still glared at him, "Your nothing but a spoiled brat, Snowe. And soon everyone else will hate you and ALL of the _'Knights of Gaien'_ too." Was all I said, as the two knights took me and Lazlo into our rooms and locked us in.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lazlo's PoV_

"Uhhh, wha?" As I wake up, I'm in some very dark place. "Lalo?" I called my little sister out. Hoping that she's ok...

I saw a red orb, in the distentions. "Lalo? Are you over there?" I called out as I approach it. As I got closer, to it. It wasn't what I expected. As I touched it and started to hear someone voice. "Rakgi, take care of your mother." _What?_ "Okay." The boy named 'Rakgi' answered, "I'll see you later. Be careful." A woman spoke worried, "I have a feeling I'll catch a big one today!" The voice said with excitement. "Just wait and see!"

I was just shocked by this, I saw another one and I walked up to it.

It was a long walk, but. I made to it.

The same voice as before, started to said. "Rakgi...Rikie..." He called out the names, "Looks like..." Again, sounds like this person is dying... "Daddy won't make it back... Huh? What in the world is this?" _Wait. Daddy? Rakgi and Rikie? He..._ "This men left his family..." I just feel sad for this man... I just wish I could help him in some way.

I touch the red orb, the man's voice said to me, "Please... Kill me..." My jaw was open wide. That He WANT me to kill him? "Put me...out of my misery..." I just felt so sorry for him, as he was in front of me. I draw my sword and stab him through the heart. He fell to his knees and thanking me. "Rakgi...take care of your mother..." Than he starts to turn to ashes, but continues to speak. "Someday...we'll be together again...I promise you..."

"Rest peacefully." Was all I said, til the darkness took a hold of everything.

_Lalo's PoV_

As I'm sitting here in Lazlo's room, _they_ figure that it be better to watch over both of us than apart.

I hear two two voices talking about us. Saying that _we're murders_ that bastard! "Ugh..." I look over and see that he's awake. "Where...?" He asked, so I answered for him, "In your room. Where least would you be?" As he looked at me. He actually jumped out of bed and starts hugging me, all of a sudden!

Well. After the hug fest. I informed him on what happen. Lazlo was shocked about this... As he was going to asked me, there was a knock at the door. "I'm coming in." It was Katarina.

As me and Lazlo are sitting on the bed. She told us of our punishment. "You two will be exiled from the kingdom." Lazlo looked at her right in the eyes and I couldn't even look at her. "You'll be cast out to sea, and you are to never to return to Gaien." She said without any sympathy of us. "Both of you will depart tomorrow. Until then, you'll both be confined here."

Lazlo than told her, "I didn't kill the Commander...' He got off the bed, and said to her. "By what point would I gain, by killing him!"

"Don't waste your breath on _these_ barbarians." I told him, and angered Katarina. "They couldn't care less what we have to say, much less caring about what the commoner says and only believing what that the nobleman says!" Katarina yelled to me. "Of course, we care about what the commoner says. Its-" I got up on my feet and screamed at her. "NO, YOU DON'T! SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

Tears started coming from my eyes, but I didn't care. And nether did Katarina. Taking back by what I said, she walked to the door, then the bitch told us. "I know nether of you would not try to escape, but I must lock this room until tomorrow morning." As she was closing the door, "Its nothing personal." We both looked at her, "...I'm sorry, but you should be grateful that you both aren't to beheaded."

"And I'M sure you and Snowe would love it that we could have beheaded!" I said to Katarina sarcastically.

She than shut the door and locked it.

_Early morning_

As me and Lazlo got out of the Trainee armor, and into our clothes. Lazlo has black shoes, with white over the toes. And white bandages as socks. Black short sleeves and the legs tights. With black short pants and a black sleeveless jacket with red on the shoulders and white on the chest. And black figure less gloves.

For me. I'm wearing a brown knee high boots. And my gift from Jewel and Paula, is a white strapless dress with red ribbons on the dress' hem's;the bottom one, has two ribbons on it and its tied in a bow on the sides, and the top has one and its tied on the front.

As we have our belonging and weapons;we are good to go! I guess...

I finish strapping my 'Twin Rapiers' onto my whist. Keneth and Jewel came in. They were telling us that they believe us and to be careful. We both told them that we will and thanking them for everything.

A knocking sound came from the door. "When they're ready, please escort them to the harbor.

Keneth looked like he was going to cry...

_Lazlo's PoV_

On a small boat, with nothing to use to get to shore. But the waves themselves, we both looked up the Katarina on one of the Razril ship. As she says, "If fortune favors you, it's possible you may be picked up by a passing ship." She keep saying that Commander Glen trusted us and didn't understand why it came to this. And when she asked us if OUR trust was misplaced...

We didn't say anything cause;Lalo was right. Everyone, excepted for Glen, Paula, Jewel, Keneth and Tal. Never truly cared about us.

"Fare thee well." Was all she said to us.

After Katarina's ship left us, we both sat here in this thick fog, waiting. I got up on my feet looking head of me. "Ow... My legs are killing me!" I thought I was hearing things, but. "I think I strained something." We both looked behind us and, its Paula and Tal! "We wish to accompany you two on your journey..."

I was actually smiling, I couldn't believe it! "You guys actually shuck on broad!" I was just, so happy that- "What? Didn't think that we leave like this?" Lalo was on her feet and started hugging both Tal and Paula.

"But, first...we must head towards land." Lalo looked at Paula and asked, "Yeah. But how?" As Lalo asked, Tal was running towards the back of the boat. "Well, your in luck. Cause we brought oars with us." We all followed Tal, so he could showed us the oars. "Whoa!" Tal backed away, from the 'cargo' the boat has. "...What is wrong?" Paula asked, Tal seem a little... Spooked, for some reason. "I-I just heard something..." As all of us when to see what Tal heard...

One of the wooden boxes broke and- a very familiar Nay-Kobold came out and fell to the floor. We've got a good scare from this and wondering, as to why he's here? "Oh, i-it's Chiepoo - - the Nay-Kobold that works in town!"

He looks like he just past out, I guess...

"...Meow..."

_Lalo's PoV_

Chiepoo was explaining to us why he's here. Apparently, he's been hitchhking on ships to every kingdom and see the world.

"Excuse me..." Paula said, confused by what Chiepoo said. "Oh, you don't have to preach about life being so tough for someone young like me." _I don't think that's it..._ I though as I try to keep a smile on my face. "Besides, I'm going to become a great merchant someday." Chiepoo said with determination, "You have to endure some hardships to achieve you dream..."

Than the question of the hour! "So, where is this ship headed?"

We all looked at each other, Tal decided to tell him. "This ship was send adrift due to special circumstances," Chiepoo looked at Tal like he grown a third head. "The possibility of us returning to the Gaien Kingdom is extremely low." Paula bluntly saying.

He looked very nerves about what he was told. "Oh, I...I, see..." Chiepoo final got the message! "So, this ship... is for exiles then." He really looks disappointed, "But we have to go somewhere, r-right?"

We reassured him that we will.


	6. Chapter 6

**A quick announcement. I forgot to thank, Marmora F. Atalie for reviewing chapter four. So, thanks :) Now! On with the show XD!**

_Lazlo's PoV_

As we rowed for hours. "Ahhhhggggaaaa!" I hear Lalo screamed on the top of her lungs.

Than I heard Paula, gasp as her turn around and stared at something. "A light just appeared." We all gathered and looked where Paula was, "This will be bad if they're pirates..." Tal mumbled. I looked at more closely and see that it's just a merchant ship. "It's a merchant ship, Tal." I told Tal, with a smile. Tal signed and said, "Man we're lucky."

"Maybe I can convince them to take me on board!" Chiepoo said a little to loud...

All four of us glared at the Nay-Kobold. "Er- I mean 'us' on board..." But Paula's glare became worried, "I hope so... Certainly, that is a possibility." Lalo came up to Paula and put her hand on her best friends shoulder and reassured her that they will. The ship came torward us and side swiped the boat.

_Lalo's PoV_

The five of us, were on board the ship, as the Mr. Grumpy Old Man rudely asked. Than tried to be polite.

Tal, Paula, Chiepoo and big brother bombarded him with questions, while I stayed quiet and walked away from them. I somehow wander to the cargo hold. I mustn't, have not been looked where I was walking, I decided to just sit and wait for one of them to know that I'm gone. But for some reason, I... I felled like crying. All of a sudden. I did cry, for a long time.

I did know how long I was crying. But I, must have fallen a sleep afterwords...

_2 hours later_

I stirred, from me slumber, as distanced voices came to my ear.

"So, this is where she's been." Grumpy Old Man's voice said. "Yes. We'll go inform her brother, Colton. Keven!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you mind, carry her to there rooms and watch her til, her friend and twin come?"

"Yes, Sir Troy!" _Wha...? Troy?..._ _Who's..._ I was far to tired to think, let alone remember. The sleep spell, started to take over and nothing...

_Lazlo's PoV_

_Ugh... I should have never let you out of my sight..._ I thought when me and the others took a quick rest. Sis must have been completely drained. _At least someone was willing to look out for you._

"...Ahhhughh..." I look to see Lalo is awake and restored.

I signed and said. "I'm so glad your awake sis." Lalo sat upward and taking in her new surroundings. "Where...?" She begin to ask, "One of the merchant ship's guest room's. You-" I was about to tell her, when Tal Paula and Chiepoo came through the door cut me off. "Lals!" Tal said, using Lalo's nickname. "Your finally awake!" Paula walked up to the bed. Sat down and gave her a... A hug? "We worried about Lalo." Lalo was surprised by Paula. _Guess, no one expect Paula to hug someone._ I thought with a smile.

Chiepoo went up to my sister and handed her meal. She looked at him. "Eat! You must be hungrey after that nap of yours?" He told her.

She did say anything. Just ate her food. I wanted to ask her what's wrong, but after she finish's her meal first. I got up from the chair "Lalo. We'll be out on the deck, okay?" She looked at me confused. But nodded anyway.

_Lalo's PoV_

As everyone left the bed room. Lazlo shutting the door quietly.

I continued to eat the meal Chiepoo brought for me. After I, finished the soup. The door opened. A young man;probably around my age, came in. He shut the door quickly but quietly. I was about to ask who is he. He looked at me with a smile.

With his, short black hair that's poker straight, he's about an inch taller than me and Lazlo. Slightly skinny and well build, but not very much on muscles. And ruby red eye that look like they can look into my eye and look to my soul and know every secret I know. But, for some reason.

Luckily for me, he decided to introduce himself. "Glad to see your awake, Princess. I'm Keven, but my friends call me Kev." Well, I didn't like to be called 'Princess'. But, I'll let it slide this time. "Lalo. Nice to meet ya." I said.

He continued to smile at me as he took the chair Lazlo was sitting in. But started frowning about something. "Hey, I-" Keven begin, but was cut off by- "Kooluk solders!" the solder had a crossbow, and aim it'd at me. I shut my eyes tight, hoping the painless. "Guh-!" I heard... Something and than a body fell to the floor. I open my eyes slowly to see that Keven deafened me and killed the Kooluk solder. But his left shoulder is bleeding.

"Your-aaaahhhhgggg!"

"No time!"Keven cut me off and started carrying me bridal style.

_Lazlo's PoV_

"The ship is still there!" Tal yelled to everyone.

Tal, was about to climb down when Paula stopped him by saying, "What about Lalo?" I completely forgot about her! "Hheeyy! Don't leave, yet." We look to see another Kooluk solder, but it's the same guy that found Lalo! I yelled to them, "Hurry up!"

As both Paula and Tal are at the ship already. Lalo and the Kooluk solder came up to me, but he hurt; badly! "Lazlo. We've have to go! Keven is injured!" She told me. "Don't worry about me. I know what the-" Keven; Lalo called him. doubled over in pain. _I can't leave him here... Not after saving Lalo._ "Lalo, get him on my back." I told her. He looked at me, confused. "Why..." Was all he said before passing out.

Lalo caught him before falling to the floor. She set Keven on my shoulder, and we climbed down to the ship.

After we've got a very good distance from Troy's ship. Tal punched me squre in the jaw. _Tal's mad..._ Not, sense me Lalo were exiled. "What the HELL were you thinking? Bring a Kooluk with us! He's the enemy."

"Tal, these wounds are not from Lalo's raipers..." Tal looked at Paula, as she continued. "He fought he's own men. To save Lalo."

Tal gave me a sympathized look, "Sorry about that, Lazlo..." I shook my head and told him that its not his fault.

_Few days Later..._

It was raining, today, with Keven at full recovery. He wanted to repay me with his serves'. So he helped with rowing the boat and knowing paula and Lalo not wanting him to over work himself.

Even Tal would take Keven's turn to row and such...

Hours upon hours of rowing. "Whoa! What was-" As Keven was about the ask. A giant sea monster came out of nowhere. "Lalo! Get Keven and yourself below!" I ordered her. Lalo did as she was told and when below the deck. As for me, Tal, Paula and Chiepoo. We are going to have a long battle...


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo guys! Sorry about being late.**

**I kinda forgot... :( til a new reviewer! Not sure, if ch.8 will be ready or not :'(**

**But, hey. I'm surprised that some people like this...**

**Oh! And I forgot to fix ch.2! I'll see about fixing it once this chap is up, kay!**

_Lazlo's PoV_

After what seem like hours into fighting this sea monster(1)... We've FINALLY killed it- "Oh-no..." Tal says as a tidel wave loomed over us. "Lalo!" Was the last thing I've said...

_Morning...?_

"Ugh..." A bright light shined in my face. I could barely recall on what happened. I remembered the graduation, our exile. Our...

I sprang upward, "Lalo!" I looked around to see Chiepoo, Paula and Tal not far from me. Unconscious;but, alive.

Only two are missing.

Tal, Paula and Chiepoo started to regain conscious. As I frankly called and looked for my only family...

_Keven's PoV_

I started open my eyes, considering hearing something or _someone_ yelling.

It a females' voice. As far I could tell...

The voice was disorient, but it as loud enough for me to focus on. Till, I felt something warm and wet on my head. I could barely more, no matter how hard I tried. Til some girl's voice was very loud, just as I was about to lose my consciousness. Lalo became the very first person to appear in my last thoughts...

_Lalo's PoV_

When I first woke up. I knew, I'd somehow washed up in some cave.

Having no idea on what to do... Explore always helps me. Even if, all I find is more trouble. As I found what looks like some fresh underground spring at the cave's end.

Keven was was there laying on the ground;with some blonde haired mermaid!

Wait- "A MERMAID?!" I screamed. A little too loud for the mermaid to notices me and flee.

"Oops." Yeah... I MAY have overreacted on that.

Afterwords. I hear, Lazlo's voice and before I, knew it, he was right here;giving me the death hug of the year! Not long, Tal and Paula came. Lazlo and Tal notice Keven and carefully carried Keven to the makeshift camp.

_Nightfall_

It was pretty quiet. Even for me!

Paula sighed at the quietness. We knew what she was thinking…

Tal;more lively-er than me. Said, "…Well, we can't just sit here and act all depressed." I just cut in, for the hell of it… "So, we should liven things up!" Pauls didn't want to "sqander" her energy. Tal now realizing.

Paula looks at Lazlo, and I wasn't sure… but, she maybe was trying to "hit on" Lazlo…?

Tal saying that everyone knows he couldn't kill the Commander.

_Lazlo's PoV_

_The next morning_

As I decided on "who gets to do what job" today.

Chiepoo, managing our food supply. I get to chop the wood. Paula makes the rope and Tal gathers the coconuts. Lalo be acting odd lately... Keven notice it and asked her about, course she's too proud to admit it.

Just hope it doesn't lead her into trouble.

_Lalo's PoV_

Once big brother started giving out _"jobs" _to fix our boat/ship. Except Chiepoo;he's _incharge _of our food supply. Cat's too lazy to help with the boat...

I go into the cave to that underground spring. Only to wash up. 'Can't relax, if you smell like a rotten fish'.

After killing a bunch of annoying monsters_! _I _finally_ reach that stupid spring... "Waht the-" the blonde mermaid, again! Man... I look at her, seeing her face for the first time. _'...Why is she looking at me with sad puppy eyes?'_ As she hold her arm out, dropped it "You can have this."

And just like that: she leaves! I stood there;dumbstruck, thinking what the hell just happened.

_'She makes breakups easy...'_

_Lazlo's PoV_

Tal all of a sudden. Wonders what Troy's doing around Gaien territory...

"It may signify... that Kooluk will wage war against Gaien..." Paula explained. "Again?!" Lalo said, "Well, that's something we better not think about sis..." I reassured her. "I just hope the other knights back home are okay." Tal added on what I'd said.

"Yes..." Paula agreed. "I hope that the Knights are safe."

Lazlo than spoke, "I'm more concerned about Vice Commander's well-being..."

**The first AND only thing the I have to say it: Yes it did. Fighting that boss is a bitch Dx**


	8. Chapter 8

_Normal PoV_

Once Lazlo gave the jobs out;except for Chiepoo, going to gather food and Lalo is forced to tend to Keven's wounds.

Tal's chopping wood for the makeshift boat and for the fire to cook the food. Paula just gathering coconuts and Lazlo finding any strands of rope that he could find.

_Lalo's PoV_

My first thought in being a ametur nurse. Sucked! I mean, the Kooluk soldier kept asking about me! Not that, I mind or anything.

After I tell him I'm going to freshen up. I head back to that underground springs. Once I gotten there. I took off my clothes and step in the cold water. "Y-You're not going to hit me?" I look next to me and see...

"You're not going to take my hide? You're not going to..." I swear she scared me to death! Didn't even hear the mermaid splashing around.

The last part she said, was. Off. _'Ok. Weirdest mermaid ever!'_ "I don't do none of that." I snapped at her. She just looks at me. _'Ok, I may have been a little harsh...'_

_Lilin's PoV_

The human girl I see with the others is strange. She looks like the boy who was here the other day.

Something tells me, I should trust them;even her. I put a smile up for her, and spoke. "I feel like I can trust you." I handed her a Guard Ring and dived under the spring.

_Tal's PoV_

_Later that night_

After the day of hard work, everyone sat down for dinner. Keven tried asking Lalo, what happen once she took a bath. She seems to be avoid the question.

The three ended up falling asleep...

"Hey, you know those round, crad-looking thing around here?" I'd replies to Chiepoo's question, "yeah why?" He's eyes goes glassy in wonder. "You Think maybe we could eat them...?" I disagreed with him and Paula Prefer to just stick to fishing. Chiepoo looked very disappointed...

_Lazlo's PoV_

_Morning_

The boat is final finished! After we all cheered. Chiepoo wanted to get the food supply ready. So, the five of us waited for the Nay-Kobold. Not sooner, me and Paula saw something coming out of the water. We fear it might be monsters but...

It was a mermaid!?

"Wha- you!" Lalo shouted, realizing her mistake she slapped her mouth knowinh it's too late... "The cat is being chased by the Master. The cat can't win. The cat probably won't be able to came back."

The Blonde mermaid continued, "The cat tried to kill the Master's child, which made the Master mad. The Master is always mad. I hate it. The Master is up there." She pointed to the hill top. "I want to get rid of the Master for me. Once you do, the cat will come back, too. And than, the thing I hate will be gone." She smiled and added, "Okay?"

And just like that. Everyone was dumbstruck, "Excuse me..." suspicious of Lalo. "What did she mean?" As the elf crossed her arms, Tal amazed that he saw a mermaid I wanted to ask my sister. "Lalo do you know-"

Lalo just laugh, knowing that she may have meet that mermaid- _'wait... sis' reaction when she-!'_

_Lalo's PoV_

I don't even want to saw a damn thing! Not after what happened yesterday... "Uh, I-I'm gonna sit in the- umm, boat." _'Well the look on Kev's face was kinda priceless...'_

I went ahead of them. Knowing they'll catch up, just hope Chiepoo isn't died, yet. Hearing my brother calling my name, that he may be mad...

Once I'm at the hill top, first I saw Chiepoo cowering as he is ganged up by those crabs. Lazlo, Paula and Tal joined me and to see a kingsize big ass crab(1)!

"Lalo stand back."

Of once, I listened to him. Seen this thing was scary enough!

_Lazlo's PoV_

"Lalo, stand back." I ordered her. Hoping she listens...

Surprisingly. She did: me, Paula and Tal started to attack the giant crab.

Few minutes, our attacks aren't doing anything! Out of desperation I used the Rune's power. When I did;the sounds of tormented damn souls, shrieking upon use...

The crab reacted to it and is serious now!

After hours of battling the giant crab. We won. All of a sudden, I feel tired...

_Dream_

I open my eyes to see I'm back in- whatever I am...

Again I see the red orb in a distance. "...How do you like it?" It said. "It's delicious." The Child replied, added. "This one's really tasty, too." Hearing this makes my heart ache. Ever then, me and Lalo have no memory from before we were orphans... "Really? I'm glad..." the pain still hurts, "Let's make it together next time. We'll make lots of funny-shaped ones."

"Yeah!" The Child said in excitement, even so. I have to be strong for Lalo!

I continued onward, "Father...?" The Child asked, "Stay back! Damn it!" The man cursed, "Damn... this Rune!" The Child yelled, again, "Father?!"

For some, reason. I ran... I don't know why but. I'm scared that if Lalo is with me and this Rune- _'No! I won't let that happen!' _"Why..." the man cried. "Why did it take you...?" Tears came out of his eyes, the Child reassured him, "Father, I'm okay." But, then the man didn't believe that! He told the Child to never use that power. The Child promise him.

_'So the former own was a... Child?!'_ It was hard to believe but... "Father... I'm sorry..." the Child's voice ranged. "I couldn't let them... The people that burned down your village..." After hearing that last part. He die to protect his home... "I-I broke... my promise... I'm so sorry, Father..."

Even if he broke he father's word. He- he wanted to protect not his family, but his home too... "Father..." the Child said, "I wish... I could have some..." the little kid hesitated, "of your bread... one last time..."

And Disintegrate into grams of sand then, nothing.

_Lalo's PoV_

After the fight with the mermaid's "Master". I couldn't eat anything once Lazlo fainted...

"Uuuugggghhhh..." I hear big brother waking up. "Hey there..." Chiepoo spoke lightly. "Are you okay?" I couldn't find the words to say anything just, cried that I thought he was... "Where...?"

**First seeing that crab, I thought I was screwed and those were my very first thoughts, too!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Keven's PoV_

None of us, ask Lalo about how she meet the mermaid. But I kinda figure out something from last night... "So, was the _mermaid_ with you druing your bath?"

I chuckled painfully right after Lalo punches me in the arm.

Both Tal and Lazlo joined in the conversation;didn't become weird til Lalo said, "Well- At least she wasn't hovering over me!" Tal, Lazlo and me stared at her... wondering if she's jealous or just mad.

_Paula's PoV_

_Hours later..._

Trying to end the conversation with the three human boys;well- two of them... Lazlo did want any part of it. I grabbed one of the handmade oars and Tal and Lazlo along with Chiepoo started rowing, when... "Are you going somewhere?"

Tal seems starstruck for a second. After the blonde mermaid began to praise us, I told her we're going to search for inhabited land. I... guess asking her couldn't hurt, right? "Inhabited land?" She quizzed, "Okay, I'll show you. The closest is straight to the south from here." She said as her finger(?) pointed south, we cheered and maneuver the ship to south. "Come visit sometime. My name is Lilin!"

_Lalo's PoV_

_2 battles and bigass stingrays later..._

_'Shit..'_ the first thought when those damn Killer Rays stole our oars! It seems like days. Months...? "Don't give yet..." Tal spoke, "We'll make it... We'll make it back... to Razril together..." those last words made me mad: With good reason, too!

Big brother hangs his head low. "Why bother... When Snowe _and _Vice Commander couldn't care less about two orphan twins." Paula puts her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. I just-

Never felt so betrayed before... 'Til Lazlo caught sites of a ship.

_-a minute later-_

After Chiepoo's over dramatic shout! A young man, introduce himself as Desmond. "I was wondering if I could get to know a little bit about each of you, if I may?" He seems shy and nervous, but very polite...

Not that you find a nice of guy in a random ship.

_Lazlo's PoV_

Tal and Paula introduce themselves first, "Same for the two of us... I'm Lazlo and this Lalo, my sister." Lalo didn't say anything.

Desmond observed our words, "I see..." he said. "You four are quite far from home."

He turns to Chiepoo, "And you are...?" Chiepoo than replies in a prideful tone. "A future great merchant, Chiepoo." He comes closer to see the Rune on my left hand. He says he needs to inspects it. Unfortunately, I complied. I took my left glove off for Desmond to see,

"Hmm...?" Desmond gasped at the very site of the Rune. He run as if he was going to die... later, Keven came running to us trying to use Lalo and Paula as a shield for something, I guess... "Uh, Kev? What are you doing..." Paula asking the still injured Kooluk soldier. Before he could reply, "Fine if _that's _how you want to play..." A beautiful blonde girl in a pink ribbon on her ponytail and a bow and arrows strapped on her back, mumbled _'men'_. Desmond right behind her. "Desmond is this the person?" He replied to her as Lady Flare...

_'That name... It sound familiar?'_ She take my hand and looks at the Rune as if she knows it...

"Yes... You're right. Do you suppose this is fate rearing its head?" Chiepoo seems confused til Lalo took it the wrong way... "Hey! I don't know who you think you are, but you even touch my big brother..." thankfully Keven was able to hold her back. Once She starts to leave. "H-Hey... Come back here!"

Keven snaps at her saying. "Do you know _who_ that is?" He then glares at Desmond, "And a heads up would have been appreciated! Didn't think I get _"Manhandled" _by the Princess of Obel..." As Keven said that, Desmond's face looked to be either shocked or fustrated for some reason.


End file.
